Malefor
Malefor, based of Satan from Christainity'', ''was the first of the Purple Dragon kind. (Though he says that they have been many before him.) Seeing his extraordinary potential, the Dragon Elders taught him how to master the elements, but his power was unlimited and he consumed everything. Fearing his malevolence and his ambition, the Dragon Elders banished Malefor, but it was too late, he was already corrupted. Malefor then recruited an army of Apes, with the intent of destroying the world. As he led his army, the evil dragon taught the Apes to harness the power of the Gems, which are the dragon's lifeforce, and used them against the dragons race. Malefor waged war against the Dragon kind for many years, slaughtering hundreds of thousands people to fulfill his "quest." His evil power tore open his own base of operations, the Mountain of Malefor, turning it into the Well of Souls: a chasm to the Underworld where all the souls of the malevolent dead people were sent, submitted to his influence. Malefor was ultimately defeated by the Dragon Elders, who imprisoned his spirit in the Well of Souls and his essence in Convexity. However, his armies survived and went into hiding, waiting for an opportunity to set the Dark Master free again. However, legend tells of a purple dragon who will end Malefor's reign of terror forever. Malefor is now the very embodiment of Evil and Darkness of the ''Legend of Spyro ''universe, as every malevolent spirit in the Well of Souls is under his command. He has complete control over Evil, including the smallest bit within someone's soul. His ultimate goal is to destroy the world in a "great cleansing". It can be guessed that he wants to build a new one following his own ideals and rule with an iron fist. Eventually he was released in a demonic ceremony called the Eternal Night. He wasted no time after being freed and set in motion the chain of events to end the world. Malefor eventually was confronted by Spyro, the dragon destined to defeat him along with Cynder, a former servent of Malefor. Together, they defeated Malefor and sealed him away forever. (From Spyro Wiki) Battle vs. Alduin (by Godzillavkk) In a series of black volcanic mountains, Alduin lands on one of them, searching for the Dragonborn. 10 feet away, a massive purple dragon lands as well. Malefor stares at Alduin for a moment. "It seems you share similer goals to my own, but a mere mortal with similer powers could destroy you just as easily as you could? That's no trait of a dragon." Taunts the demonic dragon. "Such arrogance on your part. The Dovakin is a mere flea compared to me. I've heard of you as well, your prophisised enemy is a mere infant, your destined to be defeated by children. You dare call yourself dova? I think not." taunts Alduin. Malefor is not amused by this. "You DARE mock me!? Spyro is a naive fly, and you will now suffer as he will suffer, PREPARE TO DIE!" Malefor leaps into the air and unleashes a blast of wind breath. Alduin digs his claws into the ground and holds against the wind for a while, but eventually gets blown back. Alduin recovers and shouts a series of dragon words, and meteors fall from the sky. One of them hits Malefor who falls to the ground. Aduin lets loose unrelending shout, but Malefor blocks with another blast of wind breath. Both attacks stop eachother. Malefor takes of again and breaths fear breath on Alduin. Alduin flys away briefly, but quickly recovers. Alduin lets loose a stream of fire at his enemy, but Malefor dodges. Alduin flies streight for Malefor and the two dragons clash in midair. Both slash and bite evenly. Malefor eventually shakes Alduin off with some shadow breath. Alduin recovers and shoots a ball of fire at Malefor. The fire hits Malefor who falls down injured. As Alduin raises his claws, Malefor summons the last of his strength, and spits poison breath into Alduin's eyes. Alduin shrieks in pain, as Malefor gets to his feet. Malefor grabs Alduin's throught, and bites down, until a loud snap is heard. Alduin falls down dead, while Malefor roars in victory. Winner-Malefor Expert's Opinion Since Maelfor was suppost to represent Satan, and Alduin was not the greatest foe in Elder Scrolls lore(Trust me, there is a demon in the Elder Scrolls that's supposed to be Satan), Alduin was simply outclassed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rayquaza (by Red243) Malefor has standing sill in his lair, thinking of his new plan to destroy the world. However, there was a roar outside his lair that was so loud that even the Dark Master could sill hear it inside his lair. Malefor doesn't know what roar was coming from, but if that someone was an enemy to him, he would had to confronted that enemy. Malefor began to flapped his wings and flew out of his lair, but he had never saw someone yet. However, Malefor spotted a green serpent-like dragon that circled around him in the air before getting closer to the Dark Master to confront him. Then the Dark Master realized that this was the same dragon that he heard from the legend back when he was young dragon. The dragon also looked at Malefor, knowing he was an enemy to it. "So, you must be Rayquaza that I heard about back when I was a young dragon," Malefor recalled. "Even I am known on a different world other than my own," Rayquaza said. "Well, I will offer you to join me, so that we could destroy the world together," Malefor offered. "Fool, I will neither join you non helping you destroy the world!" Rayquaza roared as he tried to fired to blue pulse on Malefor, but he dodged its attack. Realizing that Rayquaza has refused his offer, Malefor tried to change his surroundings in hopes of giving him the advantage against his foe. But the surroundings didn't changed, even with Malefor's powers. However, Malefor figured out that Rayquaza must had some power that prevents him from changing his surroundings to his advantage. "You may had prevent me from changing my surroundings, but you sill can't defeat me," Malefor warned as he tries to fired a lightning breath at Rayquaza from his mouth . However, Rayquaza used a protect barrier to defend itself from Malefor's breath attack. Malefor has to think of away to defeat his enemy, but he had got an idea. He flew towards the ground, and Rayquaza began to follow Malefor, trying to attack him with Dragon Pulse, but he dodge the attack. As they went down closer to the ground, Rayquaza flew faster and tackled Malefor with force, knocking him into the ground. Although Malefor was injured, he had survived his fall and Rayquaza had landed on the ground as well. "Did you really think you can actually defeat a powerful Legendary Pokemon such as myself?" Rayquaza asked as Malefor was getting himself up on his feet. "Why are you asking me this question when you realized that you will lose no matter what you do," Malefor replied as he began to fired four rock-like missiles at Rayquaza. Trying to defend itself again, Rayquaza used the protect barrier to prevent the attack from hitting it. But with the protect barrier disappearing, Malefor finally has the chance to fight back. He flew closer to Rayquaza, and fired an ice breath from his mouth at his foe, causing it to be frozen as a result. Then he unleash his fire breath at Rayquaza, melting its icy prison. But once Rayquaza was unfrozen, he began to fall down from taking too much damage from Malefor's ice breath. "It appears that Rayquaza was not enjoying his icy prison very well," Malefor said as he was looking at his fallen enemy. Then he roared in victory before flewing back to his evil lair. Expert's Opinion While Rayquaza was powerful, Malefor has training back when he was not evil, and has been far smarter than Rayquaza. In addition to this, Rayquaza was weak against ice, one of the elements that Malefor learned in the past. This could caused Rayquaza to be defeated by Malefor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Demons Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors